RubyMistress
| place= 1/18 (Sole Survivor) | alliances= | challenges= 9 | votesagainst= 5 | days= 39 |image2 = | season2 = 12 | tribes2 = | alliances2 = | place2 = 5/24 | challenges2 = 8 | votesagainst2 = 7 | days2 = 37 |Allstarrecords | seasonscompeted= 2 | tribalwins= 14 | individualwins= 9 | totalchallengewins= 23 | dayslasted= 76 | totalvotes= 12}} RubyMistress also known as Domonique or Dom is the winner of & a contestant on . She later competed on Big Brother 5 and Big Brother 7. Known her blunt & funny personality, she came into the game under the radar. However as time passed, she found herself becoming a physical & strategic threat. Due to her strong strategic and physical gameplay & pulling off major moves, she earned the title of Sole Survivor by a vote of 7-2. She later returned for , where she was deemed a threat quickly but managed to get no votes against her through immunity wins, strategic gameplay and strong social relationships until the final 6. She, however, was taken out at the final five unanimously when her tribe mates deemed her as the biggest threat to win. Profile Name(Age): Domonique (21) Tribe Designation: Perosa Current Residence: Bridgeton, NJ Personal Claim Of Fame: Being fun to be around ;) Inspiration in Life: Jesus, Obama & my brothers Hobbies: Reading and other things Pet Peeves: Fake bitches, hoodrats, etc. 3 Words To Describe You: Fun, Intelligent & Sarcastic If you could have 3 things on an island what would they be and why?: A blunt, an idol & a big ass box of french fries Survivor Contestant you are Most Like: Rupert Reason for being on Survivor: Because Tyler asked me to Why do you think will be Sole Survivor: Why wouldn't I be? lol Survivor: Italy Voting History Survivor: Skye Islands Profile Tribe: Torrin Hometown: Bridgeton, New Jersey. Current Residence: Bridgeton, New Jersey. Personal Claim To Fame: Winning both seasons I've played in Italy lol Inspiration in Life: My mother and my two brothers, Junior & Tyler <3 Pet Peeves: Everything. Previous Finishes: Winner of <3 Favorite Past Moment: Winning against Tomy in the tiebreaker in Italy's FIC because I knew I was going home if I didn't. Previous Survivor You Respects Most: Tyler because he's one of the best people I know. Also Heather because she's a good friend and I'm a stan for her #YAS Previous Survivor You Respects Least: Hmm. I don't think about people often enough to have a least favorite lol Why Did You Come Back?: To be like Sandra :) Voting History ---- |nickname= Domonique |Season2= Big Brother 7 |Place2= 9/16 |Votes2= 8 |Votestowin2= |Alliances2= |HOHs2= 1 (Week 4) |Nominations2= 3 (Weeks 2, 6 & 8) |Vetos2= |Days2= |OtherPrizes2= |Currently= Jury Member |Season= Big Brother 5 |Place= 7/16 |Votes= 5 |Votestowin= |Alliances= |Loyalties= |HOHs= 1 (Week 8) |Nominations= 3 (Weeks 5, 7 & 9) |Vetos= 0 |OtherPrizes= Diamond Power of Veto |Currently1= Jury Member }} =Big Brother 5= Competition History Voting History =Big Brother 7= Competition History Voting History Post-Survivor Trivia *Domonique is the 3rd female in a row to win. *Domonique is the younger sister of winner, Tyler. *She is the second African American female to win, with Natalie being the first. **She is the second African American winner overall, Tyler would then be the third. *She is the highest placing member of Perosa. *She has the most overall wins in Italy with 9. *She has the most individual immunity wins in Italy with 4 (3 of them being consecutive). *She is the highest placing female in Italy. *Domonique was voted Player Of The Season for Italy. *Domonique was voted the Fan Favorite of Italy. *Domonique was voted Player Of The Season for Skye Islands. *Domonique tied with Nuno for Fan Favorite of Skye Islands. *Domonique, along with Szymon, went the longest time in Skye Islands without receiving a vote against them, which was 34 days. *Domonique won individual immunity 4 times in both of her seasons. Links | before = Leelong2012 | after = Eperson }} Category:Contestants Category:Female Contestants Category:Italy Contestants Category:Perosa Tribe Category:Figa Fanculo Tribe Category:Finalists Category:Winners Category:Player Of The Season Category:Returning Players Category:Skye Islands Contestants Category:Torrin Tribe Category:Bhaltos Tribe Category:5th Place Category:Skye Islands Jury Members Category:Idol Holders Category:Fan Favorite Category:Big Brother 5 Houseguests Category:Big Brother 7 Houseguests |}